


Invasion

by Harpalyke



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Kissing, Gang Rape, Manhandling, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyke/pseuds/Harpalyke
Summary: Without Elsa, Anna feels helpless running the kingdom of Arendelle on her own. This feeling is amplified and publicly demonstrated when foreign invaders arrive to take over.
Relationships: Foreign Invaders/Anna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ancslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancslove/gifts).



“Shut up and take it, or we’ll find that bitch sister of yours and fuck her, too.” 

Anna did not cry until one of the invaders, the warlord, spoke these words in a tone that betrayed no malice or anger. Indifference, with the lightest touch of amusement. Like if Elsa was around, she’d be just another toy for him and his men to use. 

Anna did not cry when the invaders burst into her bedchamber and dragged her through her tower with one of their dirty, blood-streaked hands clamped over her mouth and another gripping her arm, tugging her along behind the pack. Though she was their apparent war prize, they barely looked at her as they shouted jubilantly at each other in their harsh, choppy language. 

She didn’t cry when they dragged her through the square, where hundreds of them, or so it seemed, stood waiting for her. Not when they pulled her arms away from her sides and sliced at her gown until all of her pale, freckled skin glowed in the moonlight, transforming the men into wolves. 

She didn’t cry even when they forced her thighs apart and thick fingers roughly spread her lower lips, opening her up to them. She did protest and struggle against their hold, only to be met with slap after slap across her face until she could only whimper. When the warlord thrust his fingers into her, stretching her, they moved closer in, drunk off the scent of her. 

“No,” she whispered, which made them laugh and the fingers plunge in deeper, intent on invading the inside of her like they had invaded her kingdom.  _ There is no one to save you, _ she thought, not for the first time since Elsa left. 

Anna’s skin burned bright where they gripped her and held her in place. Someone, not the one who’d jammed his fingers into her but another from behind, forced something bigger in between her lower lips, dragging them painfully into her with it. She squealed and thrashed, uselessly, yet even then she did not cry. 

“Tight cunt she’s got,” he remarked, pinning her to his chest with his arm around her neck. “Unfortunate that she’s such a fighter.” 

“Just wait,” another told him. They were indistinguishable, all with the same armor, the same animalistic expressions, the same stench of blood and greed.

When the invader behind her had pumped all of his thick, foreign seed into her womb, Anna was momentarily released and shoved into the arms of the next one. Before she could get her feet beneath her and onto the ground, a cock was inside of her, a hand holding her by the throat. 

And so the same played out over and over again with different cocks and hands and hot, heavy breaths in her ear and jeers from the others, until Anna was trembling, propped up on wobbly knees with splatters of come in her hair, on her cheeks, streaked across her thighs, leaking out of her  _ tight cunt, _ coating her throat. She wanted only to collapse on the ground and let them kick her while she was down, but they were tying her by the wrists to the statue of King Agnarr and walking away, toward the castle. 

And still, through the longest and darkest night, with her wrists bound and her naked, abused body aching for the support of the mud-streaked ground, Anna did not cry. 

A day passed with the princess of Arendelle suspended in that position, half-heartedly trying to work her wrists out of the rope.  _ There is no one to save you.  _ The citizens of Arendelle didn’t come to the square, likely out of fear of the invaders, who remained in the castle, claiming it as their own. 

Darkness fell and they were back, drunk and rowdy and ready for more fun with their war prize. The warlord stood in front of her, simply watching her, for the first few minutes. When it became apparent he was not going to take his cock out, the others fell into a curious silence. 

“This is Arendelle’s fate for leaving its protection in the hands of a stupid little girl,” he said to Anna. “This is my kingdom now. And lucky for me, it comes with a fair princess to enjoy as well.” 

He stepped closer, and she closed her eyes, expecting him to cut her free or hit her or fuck her or  _ something _ other than holding her face and pressing his lips to hers. The act was so jarring, Anna could only tense up with her eyes still closed. This, more than anything else, felt wrong. In the next second, he released her and the ropes were cut, sending her to the ground. 

“Silly little bitch,” he sneered. “Did you think you would ever be anything but a whore serving us on her knees?” 

Even before he shoved his cock into her dry mouth, Anna knew she wasn’t expected to answer. “Reins,” he laughed to the others, grasping her half-undone braids and sliding in deeper. Over and over his cock broke into her throat and out again, dumping precious spit over her chin, while his hands tangled into her hair. 

She was vaguely aware of her fists beating against his legs and her bare knees scraping against the ground. Eventually, through all the fighting and gagging, she came up with the idea to clamp her hands around his and wrench her head out of his grasp. Propelling herself backward, she cried, “No, no, no, no!” to a somehow even more amused audience. 

“Shut up and take it,” the invader growled, “or we’ll find that bitch sister of yours and fuck her, too.” 

“Elsa!” Anna cried, feeling something within her give out and unleash tears from her eyes, mixing with the spit splashed across her cheeks. She curled into herself, attempting in vain to avoid the hands reaching for her and lifting her up. 

“Elsa!” She was crying for her sister despite knowing she wouldn’t come.  _ There is no one here to save you.  _

And so they carried her into the castle and ordered her to bathe, only to spurt hot come across her face, inside her womb, and down her throat afterwards. Throughout it all, Anna could only lie limp and cry, calling out for Elsa, who would never return to her. 


End file.
